The Cloud's sky
by fightergirlkl
Summary: Cute little oneshots of hibari of tsuna. "i knew that today was crazy, but i never would have thought that Hibari Kyoya, would ask me out. I guess its too late to think about that when he's kissing me huh?"
1. The Late Night Massage

Tsuna pulled his hair as he glared at another pile of paperwork. He'd probably already signed 20 piles yet it. Never. Ends.

Rubbing his eyes; he picked up the pen again and began to read the first from the pile, brows furrowed in concentration. The only thing that kept him going were the thoughts of Reborn getting run over by a limo; even if the idea—if spoken out loud—would surely get him killed, if not…tortured.

_Gah! Curse you REBORN! _Tsuna growled, _This damn paper work! Why do I have to be the only one to do paperwork? IT'S NOT FAIR!_

Tsuna stared at the amount of money on one of the papers from Gokudera's mission, and paled; hands shaking with shock and anger. How could he destroy nearly half a town by just ordering a friggin espresso!

Grumbling to himself, he continued to sign his name and place it neatly on the table, not that he really cared; Reborn would kill him if he saw the official documents all over the floor of the room.

Slamming the stupid piece of paper down on the deck; Tsuna muttered to himself. "I've been Decimo for what, a year or 2? Why do I have to deal with this?"

Sighing, he got back to work. Set on announcing that if his guardians dare destroy another city…he's gonna be going into HWDM a lot more often then he should.

With his tongue half out of his mouth; Tsuna scribbled the last part of his signature down before sighing deeply; relaxing against his chair and cracking his neck. He winced at the slight pain when he moved his back; seeing as he was crunched over for more than 3 hours.

He rubbed his shoulders, relaxing his muscles slowly while wincing. "Maybe I should ask one of the maids," He murmured.

Tsuna turned his chair around to gaze out the window; too lazy to actually get up.

"It's sunset already…hm, I guess it took longer than 3 hours."

Shrugging away his worries; Tsuna leaned back in his chair, turning back around to face his desk before settling in; just wanting a nice nap.

He woke to the knock of his door. Taking a minute to gather his barings and seeing that he was well beyond sunset by now; Tsuna muttered a soft "Come in," before yawning.

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly at the sight of a certain person.

"H-Hibari…"

The said man gave a slight grunt, before closing the door behind him. "Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna stretched before gazing at his guardian with questioning eyes, "Are you done with the mission already? It's supposed to last a month…"

Hibari dropped his report on Tsuna's desk; walking over to the coffee machine in the corner. "Hm…he was weak."

Tsuna sweat dropped at the short answer, before sighing. "I don't have an unlimited supply of missions, Hibari. At least enjoy the country you're at while you're there."

Hibari huffed, smirking. "Only when I'm at Namimori, Tsunayoshi," He paused in the middle of pouring cream into his coffee. "How much cream do you want?"

Tsuna blinked before smiling, "Ano…I guess just a little, Arigato."

"Hn."

Hibari took the cups of coffee and handing one to Tsuna before taking the nearest seat to the young don.

They had gotten to be least predator and prey over the last year or so. Apparently Tsuna was now an omnivore. The cloud guardian had been much more relaxed and…somewhat less violent. Yet that same annoyance for the weak and crowding still remained.

The two were more friends than before, 3 years before, he would have asked his parents to send him to see a therapist about mental problems but now…it was believable.

"Why are you up so late, Tsunayoshi?"

"I had to finish this," Tsuna gestured to the piles of paperwork in front of him. "Reborn said it was due in 2 days."

Hibari raised an eyebrow before sipping his coffee. "Why are you loading all of it in one day then?"

Tsuna shrugged, bringing the cup to his lips. "Wanted to get it done quicker,"

He took huge gulps of the coffee, ignoring the burning sensation he felt as the liquid ran down his throat.

"Ah!" Tsuna grinned, "That worked!"

Hibari smirked with a hidden amusing glint in his eyes, watching at the Don licked his lips.

He watched the boy get up from his seat; attempting to place the cup back on the coffee try before wincing in pain and suddenly dropping the cup on his desk. Still wincing; Tsuna rubbed his shoulders, grabbing the edge of his table for support.

Hibari's eyes widened slightly at the boy's sudden show in pain before placing his own cup on a nearby table and striding over to Tsuna. Gently grasping the boy's arm, he gazed in concern at the boss.

"Omnivore, are you okay?"

Tsuna winced one more before offering a small smile; nodding slightly. "Y-yeah…I'm fine."

Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Liar."

Tsuna gulped before laughing nervously, "I-I'm fine! R-really…"

Hibari ignored the boy as he led Tsuna back to his seat, then crossed his arms and glared down at the boss.

"What's wrong?"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head, smiling. "It's really nothing, Hibari. My back just hurts; I was crouched over the table for…I guess 3 hours."

Hibari's eyes softened, "Your back hurts?"

Tsuna nodded, "That's it; its fine."

Hibari gazed at Tsuna before taking the boy by his wrist, and leading him to the sofa. Tsuna just stood there, blinking before turning to Hibari questioningly.

Hibari sighed before pointing to the sofa, "Sit."

"H-Hai…"

Tsuna sat on the sofa; before seeing Hibari move in front of him and kneel. Eyes widening, Tsuna stuttered, "H-Hibari?"

Hibari didn't reply as he unbuttoned Tsuna's jacket, slipping it off his shoulders before placing it on the coat rack, and returned to the puzzled boy. Tsuna stared with big brown eyes at the man before him, still clueless as to what was happening.

Hibari sighed as he placed both hands on Tsuna's shoulders and turned him sideways before sitting behind the boy, then started slowly massaging Tsuna's sore shoulders.

Tsuna stared at the pillow opposite him before feeling weight just behind him then warm, strong hands on his shoulders; kneading the sore muscles. Tsuna sighed at the feeling of the knot in his back being released, the tension in his shoulders being eaten slowly away.

"Ah…You're really good at this Hibari, do you practice?"

"No,"

"Then how are you so good!"

"…It's not a test Omnivore; it's not that hard to massage a person's shoulders."

"Yes it is!" Tsuna argued, "I tried it with Mama, and she said that first timers always make mistakes!"

Hibari smirked, pressing his thump into the boy's shoulder blades, "Well you're Tsunayoshi; it should be expected."

Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms and slumping. Hibari chuckled softly before patting the boy's head.

Stopping his massaging for a quick minute, Hibari turned Tsuna and placed him face down with his chest on Hibari's knees. Tsuna just laid there, daze for a quick second before making a move to get up, only to be stopped by Hibari's strong fists massaging hi back.

Without a second thought; Tsuna dropped back down on Hibari's lap; in pure bliss.

"Ah, arigato Hibari," Tsuna murmured, hugging Hibari's right leg tightly, closing his eyes.

"Hn…hey Omnivore…let go of my leg." Hibari waited for the weight to stir before gazing down at the boy. He brushed the bangs away from the boy's eyes and saw that Tsuna was deep asleep; cuddling his leg like a stuff toy.

Sighing, Hibari ruffled Tsuna's hair, placing a soft kiss on the fluffy head of brown hair. Though of the boy was awake…he would have never dreamed of doing such a thing.

"Good night…Tsuna."

Tsuna stirred before nuzzling the cloud guardian's leg, "Hibari," He muttered softly.

Hibari chuckled, leaning back into the sofa and closing his eyes. "I wish I could tell you I love you, omnivore, but I'm afraid I'm just too stupid to risk everything for you."


	2. Confession on the Rooftop

Tsuna smiled as he felt the wind curl through his hair, brushing his bangs and that feeling of protection as it gently caressed him. Spreading arms wide; Tsuna grinned, laughing at the wonderful feeling it brought.

"Ah…"

It felt like he wasn't in the mafia; like there weren't Vongola guards hidden all around the school for his protection; like he didn't have to worry about being assassinated. This was perfect, utterly, fascinatingly, perfect.

"What are you doing, Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna jumped, his mouth opened for his signature shriek before remembering that Reborn probably bugged the school. Wincing, Tsuna flexed his shoulder; Reborn's last punishment was climbing that entire cliff 3 times, in one hour or else he had to repeat the thing. Why could Reborn mention that he. Could. Have. Done. It. In. HWDM!

"Ah…H-Hibari, _Ciao,_" Tsuna gave a small wave, smiling.

Hibari raised an eyebrow that the boy's actions before remembering…he was his boss. And even he had to admit it…the omnivore wasn't that weak.

"Hmp, what are you doing here?" Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously as he closed the door to the rooftop. "You have class."

Tsuna shrugged, turning back to stare into a blue sky. "I couldn't breathe…"

Hibari stayed silent, having no idea how to reply to that answer. For it was a herbivore's answer a weak reply with a deep meaning. Useless.

"Hey Hibari…"

"What omnivore?"

Tsuna gazed up at the sky, grinning like he just won a million dollars, like the world wasn't going to end just a few months ago from their newest mission…like the mafia didn't require so much killing.

"Why do you think that clouds are so free?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, hidden shock struck him. It wasn't necessarily a question he asked himself every single day…he actually never really considered it. It was an herbivore's thought.

"A useless question Tsunayoshi," Hibari replied, leaning against the wall next to the door. "Now, should I bite you to death?"

Tsuna glanced over his shoulder at Hibari, still smiling though now curious and questioning. "Why?"

"You're late for class, tardiness will not be tolerated."

Tsuna laughed a melody that filled the air and even made the famous, unemotional Hibari Kyoya…feel utter and complete surprise.

"Ah…Hibari, you're the same as always." Tsuna frowned slightly before perking up. "Can I call you Kyoya?"

Hibari glared at the young boss. _Do you have a death wish? _

"No."

"Ah Come on _Kyoya._"

Hibari pushed off the wall and sneered at the boy. "Just because you are my so called boss; doesn't mean I accept you telling me what to do, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna pouted, running towards the cloud guardian and pleading. "Please Hibari! I call Yamamoto, Takeshi; and Gokudera, Hayato now! Ryohei is already my onisan, so it's just you!"

"When did you get so confident in not dying?"

Tsuna's smile faltered as he turned away, "I…It's the opposite really. I know I'm going to die early so…I want to do everything I can." Tsuna turned back to his guardian, "I want to know everything about my guardians before I die, so I can die happily!"

Hibari frowned, taking a step towards the boy, "Don't talk like that, omnivore. You won't die…"

"I will Hibari, you know that."

"I'll protect you," Hibari sneered, "Your herbivore friends will too…you won't die Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna shrugged, walking past the guardian to lean by the wall, smiling softly yet sadly. "I have to go on missions too, Hibari, sometimes I'll go alone and there's no telling what will happen."

"You won't die."

"No promises."

"You can't die,"

"Why not?"

Hibari froze, he had no answer. The boy was mortal alright; he was pretty sure of that. Tsuna laughed sadly as he heard no reply to his question.

"I have to die somehow Hibari; and being in the mafia…I'm bound to die early." Tsuna gazed at the ground, "That's why I want to do everything so quickly and fast; so I won't die with regrets that way."

Hibari stared at the young boss before sighing softly, walking over to the boy and placing a hand on the wall next to his head, towering over the young boss.

"Tsuna…" Hibari muttered softly, Tsuna's head slowly looked up at him, curious as to why he was there.

"Hibari?"

"…Don't die for me then."

Tsuna cocked his head to one side; staring up at the taller boy; oblivious to the position they were in. "Huh?"

Hibari smiled softly at the boy's innocent heart and mind, and leaned closer and bent his neck. "…You don't want me to die; do you? So don't die,"

Tsuna smirked, "I don't want anyone to die…so far the world likes making me suffer."

"I don't mean it that way, Tsuna…"

"I mean really, first the guard I appointed at the leader; died, then a maid who was like my second mother had a heart attack, then due to her already weak heart; died. No to mention the many men who I lost on missions and battles, I have lots of people I care about Hibari. So that reasoning doesn't really work—"

"I love you."

Tsuna froze, stopping his rambling then staring right into those steel eyes, wide brown eyes against amused steel ones.

"You…huh?"

Hibari chuckled softly as he reached up and stroked Tsuna's cheek, softly and gently; all but forgetting his 'no tolerating tardiness rule'.

"I love you," He whispered again, placing a soft kiss on the boy's check.

Tsuna stared at the taller boy before blushing and yet managing to hold his gaze. "Really?"

"You'd think I joke about this?"

"…no,"

"So?"

"What?"

Hibari sighed, still a caring smile playing on his lips as he leaned close to Tsuna. "Your reply to my confession,"

Tsuna mentally blanked the words 'Hibari' and 'Confession' just didn't go along together. But…he was glad that those two words were together anyways.

Tsuna got on his tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on Hibari's cheek, surprising the older boy. "I love you too,"

Hibari let a small smile escape his lips as he reached and hugged the younger boy; breathing in that summer time scent with that pure, fresh feeling that brought him a sense of freedom…yet he was never far away from reach.

Tsuna hugged back, leaning his head on Hibari's shoulder and smiling. A devious smile on his lips; Tsuna asked, "Hey Hibari…"

Hibari nestled his chin into Tsuna's hair, "Hm?"

"Can I call you Kyoya?"

"…no."

"I love you Kyoya."

"…hn, maybe I can make a small exception."


	3. You bet on me?

Tsuna stared out the window, petting Hibird who perched on his finger. A small smile playing on his lips; as he watched other birds fly about outside. Hibari chirped solemnly, watching longingly.

Tsuna stared at Hibird before laughing softly, petting its tiny, fluffy head. "Do you want to fly outside?"

Hibird flapped his wings, chirping eagerly. "Hibird fly! Hibird fly!"

Tsuna laughed cheerfully as he opened the window of the Disciplinary Office, letting Hibari fly away, becoming a mere yellow speak.

Tsuna smiled as he watched the speck fly around and around.

"You spoil him,"

Tsuna laughed, "He's a bird Hibari, he should be able to be free and roam as he likes…" Tsuna turned to smirk at the cloud guardian hidden by the huge black leather chair. "Like a certain cloud who refuses to stay in one sport for more than a month unless it's Namimori."

"Hn.

Tsuna grinned in victory as he stood from his seat at the window. Bored; Tsuna walked over to stand behind Hibari's chair, resting his arms on the top and standing on his tippy toes to gaze at Hibari's black, tussled hair.

Hibari continued to read the report despite feeling the shift of weight; he knew it was the omnivore.

Tsuna stared curiously at the report before asking, "Hey Kyoya, what's that?"

"A report."

"About…"

"An incident,"

"In…"

"Namimori,"

"So…"

"I have to read it."

Tsuna sighed, "Kyoya come on; what is it about?"

"I just told you—"

"Kyoya!"

Hibari chuckled; having a grand old time annoying the hell out of his omnivore. "Vandalism, some students thought they should draw on Namimori's gate to test my patience."

"What patience?"

Hibari glanced at the boy, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Tsuna…"

Tsuna laughed hands up; palms facing forward as if warding off an attack. "Gomen, Gomen."

If that had been anyone else; he still would have bit the person to death, but since it was Tsuna…well, he had developed a sense of patience with the younger boy over their fights; he had learned that the boy didn't use an inch of his brain during battles and relied on pure protective instincts.

Hibari didn't know if it's what made him argue with Tsuna so much whenever they're in the middle of a life or death decision. He loved the boy because of that little feature…but it also annoyed him to no end.

Tsuna tried to be patient…he really did. But it wasn't his fault Hibari's office was so boring.

Tsuna leaned over on Hibari's chair, and then a questioning idea popped into his head. (**Alright, I remember reading this somewhere but forgot…gah wat was it?)**

"Hey Kyoya,"

"Hm?" Hibari didn't look up from the report.

"…Can I kiss you?"

Hibari blinked, closing his report and looking up. He found himself staring into big brown orbs, wide and curious. "For what reason, Tsuna?"

Tsuna shrugged, staring back into sharp, still irises. "I'm curious."

Hibari smirked, "That's why?"

Tsuna pouted as he rounded the chair, now standing beside Hibari's chair. "Please…"

"Hn…No."

Tsuna sighed before getting on his knees, resting his arms on the armrest and his checks in his arms, staring up at Hibari with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Hn…"

Without warning, Tsuna kissed Hibari full on the lips; taking in Hibari's shock to fuel his own amusement. Hibari tried to resist but the younger boy was…really good at this.

Mentally sighing; Hibari left the report on his lap as he wound his arms around the younger boy's waist, kissing Tsuna back. The kiss was sweet; not those passionate kisses they saw in cafes and such, but a sweet kiss.

Tsuna smiled into the kiss, placing a hand on Hibari's cheek, feeling the soft; smooth skin beneath his small, nimble fingers. Hibari smirked as he curled his fingers through Tsuna's fluffy brown hair; actually smiling at the feel of that soft warmth that the younger boy brought to him.

Tsuna hesitantly pulled away, nuzzling into the comforts of Hibari's chest; a happy smile on his lips. Kyoya patted the boy's hair, kissing Tsuna's cheek before letting a small smile onto his lips.

He really did love Tsuna; the boy wasn't like any other. He had a pure heart; incapable to being evil, nor to any extent bad. Hibari kissed Tsuna's nose, nuzzling it with his own. Tsuna was his cute little bunny after all.

"Did like that?"

Hibari hesitantly leaned away from the boy's lemon smelling hair, "Hm?"

Tsuna blushed, unable to meet Hibari's gaze. "Did you like…the kiss?"

Hibari stared at the boy before chuckled softly, caressing the younger boy's cheeks with his hands and kiss his nose softly, gently…caringly.

"Idiot, yes…I did."

Tsuna raised his eye just a bit, "Really?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, really."

Tsuna's face lit up like fireworks, he jumped off Hibari's lap and grinned devilishly.

_Wait a second…Tsuna…and devilishly in the same sentence. Hn…_

"Omnivore, what are you up too?"

Tsuna held up a finger at Hibari's question, digging into his pockets with his tongue hanging out at the edge of his mouth. Face lighting up when he found what he was looking for.

"AHA!"

Hibari stared at Tsuna'a hand, for the first time in a while…utterly speechless.

"What's that?"

Tsuna beamed, "A recorder!"

"Why…?"

Tsuna pressed the stop button, before answering with a grin. "I made a bet with Kusakabe-kun,"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "Tetsuya?"

Tsuna nodded the same foolish smile still on his face. "Yup! He said that Kyoya would never let me kiss him cause he likes to be in control! I bet him 2,000 yen!"

Hibari blinked, before glaring at the young boss when realization dawned on him. "You bet on me?"

Tsuna gulped, laughing nervously before doing the only thing that came to his mind. He kissed him.

Hibari stared at the boy with wide eyes before kissing back; like he said, his omnivore was a damn good kisser. Tsuna waited for the perfect moment before breaking away and running out the door, leaving behind a speechless Hibari.

Hibari stared at door before shaking his head.

_Tsuna and Innocent should never, ever go together in the same sentence ever; EVER again. Hn…but Tetsuya should be smarter than to bet against my bunny. _

**Exert:**

Kusakabe stared at the recording in shock, with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Y-You…"

Tsuna grinned victoriously, "Hah!"

"You managed to…get the Hibari Kyoya to say that…wow." Kusakabe stared at the boy before him in complete shock. "What happened to you?"

Tsuna grinned, "I learned new survival skills."


End file.
